Swings
by TheLateNightStoryteller
Summary: Fitz and Skye talk and play on the swings together while taking a break. Set between 1x20 and 1x21.


This story takes place sometime during the team's stay at the hotel. Before 1x21. Agents of Shield belongs to its spectacular creators and ABC and Marvel.

* * *

Skye sat on the swing beside Fitz. She had wanted to spend some time relaxing while she had a break, however they had once again found themselves in an arguement.

"FItz he's just evil," Skye said for what felt like the hundredth time. She was beginning to lose her temper with him and she took a breath to calm herself.

"It doesn't work that way," her friend insisted stubbornly.

"I know there are no evil babies," she hissed, "but you weren't there. He was scary. He's killed people, innocent people, and I..." her voice trembled as she remembered her terror, "I thought he was going to kill _me."_

Fitz's expression changed to something she did not entirely recognize. There was sorrow in his eyes but his mouth formed a small smile. He reached out and took her hand.

"I'm really glad you're alright," he told her.

She smiled at him and squeezd his hand, "I know," she replied, feeling her anger leak away as he drew back his hand. She didn't want to fight right now, at least not with the people who were on her side. "I mean, without me, you and Simmons wouldn't have someoe to watch horror movies with."

Now his eyes smiled too, "Yeah, you're about the only person who puts up with our commentary."

"And you're screaming," she added, pushing his swing so that it creaked back and forth, "you're lucky I love you guys."

"That was one time," he insisted, steadying himself. "We love you too Skye," he added after a moment. "Whatever happens, you don't have to worry because someone is always coming for you."

Skye knew he meant what he was saying and it filled her with a sense of safety and belonging she'd never known before. Her team had proven time and time again that she could count on them and Fit's loyalty was unquestionable. It was also practically unbreakable once obtained which was why she was certain that if she were to reveal to him the secret of her origin he would not change how he felt about her. Unfortunately it also meant it would be exceedingly difficult for him to change how he felt about Ward.

She wondered, not for the first time, exactly what she was. It was unsettling to think she might not be entirely human but it was also a bit exciting. For all she knew, she could be an Asgardian like Thor. Maybe she could do cool things like turn off bombs with her brain. That would be useful.

"Enough of this depressing talk of getting kidnapped," Fitz announced, waking her from her thoughts. "I'll race you to even with the bar!"

He began to swing back and forth, quickly gaining height.

Skye watched him, unsure what to do.

"C'mon Skye, I don't need a head start," he complained when she didn't move.

"I can't," she told him.

"What?" He asked, slowing down.

"I can't swing," she repeated more clearly. "I never learned how."

This seemed to baffle him. "Didn't you ever go outside as a child?" He wondered.

She shrugged, "Not really."

"Oh, well no problem I'll just teach you," he decided cheerfully.

"Teach away," she said grinning.

"It's all about changing you position to shift your center of gravity," he began. "You see..."

She lost him after about two sentences. She thought maybe the bar was somehow involved but she didn't understand what he wanted her to do with it.

"Not helping?" He guessed when he caught her expression.

She shook her head, "Not at all."

"Maybe I should just show you," he suggested.

"OK," she agreed. She was more of a visual learner anyhow.

He surprised her by standing and walking behind her swing. He pulled her swing back and she understood what he was doing.

"It's easier if you already have some motion," he informed her. "Ready?"

"Roger, ready for lift off," she joked, pretending to talk into a walkie talkie.

"Roger that," he laughed, mimicking her before pulling her back further and then pushing her forward.

He ducked under her so he came out in front. It gave her much more height than she'd expected and she let out a scream that turned into laughter as she sped through the air.

Fitz seemed to forget he was suppose to be showing her what to do. Instead he pushed her knees each time she came down until she was so high she was almost parallel with the bar.

"You win," he declared, after a final push set her even with it.

"Yay!" She cheered.

He sat back down on the swing beside her and watched as she lost momentum. They'd both forgotten, for the time being, that they were fugitives whose existence had been erased and who had been betrayed by their friend. Right then they were just Skye and Fitz who were playing on the swings.

"Your turn," she said when her swing had stopped.

"Alright," he agreed brightly. "But be careful I don't kick you when you go under me."

"I think I can manage," she assured him, pulling his swing back. "Ready for takeoff?"

"Engines on!" He answered.

She laughed. "3, 2, 1 takeoff!"

* * *

**Fun Background**

Thank you to everyone who liked, read or reviewed my other stories. You guys are superhumans :).

The Fringe reference in this story is Skye wondering if she can disable bombs with her mind. Olivia Dunham (who is my hero for so many reasons) does this in 1x17 Ability.

I don't know how realistic it is that Skye never learned to swing but I do picture her spending a lot of times indoors on the computer as a kid.

I know very little about physics which is why Fitz's explanation of swings is cut off. I looked it up online and understood about as much as Skye did. I do think physics is cool though and maybe someday I will figure it out.


End file.
